


Tell Me There's A Heaven

by Basched



Series: Reflection [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: A little girl's sister was murdered...what could Nick tell her? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: Tell Me There's A Heaven - Chris Rea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me There's A Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth part of drabble series which will cover various fandoms and be inspired by music from my ipod.
> 
> This is basically me having fun with my music, my favourite fandoms and pairings. While not all of the drabbles have the same meaning as the songs, they are inspired by them (title or the music)

She’d asked him why this had happened. 

She knew what this man had done but she didn’t quite understand. 

What was Nick supposed to have said? 

There was a heaven where her murdered sister had gone to? There was somewhere safe where everyone went to in the end? 

It was difficult to believe that when he told the family their child was dead, when he saw their pain and anguish.

As Sofia wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly whilst he grieved for the murdered girl, Nick Stokes wished she could tell him there was a heaven too.


End file.
